Currently, mobile phones for allowing users to view image contents (such as television programs) have been commercialized and spread. For instance, in the mobile phone, there is known an arrangement, wherein a mobile phone main body is constituted of two collapsible housings, one of the housings has a display section (a display surface) for displaying e.g. image contents, and the other of the housings has a key input section, respectively.